BenKane
Who Is BenKane? Ben Kane is the white knight who runs the Emoticone Forum. He is mildly active and is known for his administration of the ECF. He's a bro dude. Despite what any humani/ god/ creature of hawaiian mythology may think, "Kane" is an implanted 'fake name' inspired by a candy cane of sorts. Others decribe him as Loquacious, garrulous, and sometimes very exasperating. Ben describes himself as stupendous, extraordinary, marvelous, magnificent, and of course, modest. BenKane Leads The Emoticones In Exodus When Benkane was told that the Emoticone thread had been locked, Benkane and the emoticones were unhappy about it and said, "What have they done? They have locked the thread and we have lost the emoticones!" So he had a new forum made ready and took the emoticones with him. He took six hundred of the best images, along with all the other images of emoticones, with awesome over all of them. Something had hardened the heart of Slime, so that he pursued the emoticones, who were marching out boldly. The SM's—all of slimes friends and co-moderators, banhammers and blackbirds—pursued the emoticones and overtook them as they fled to the Emoticone Forum, opposite the Sporum. As Slime approached, the emoticones looked up, and there were the SMs, marching after them. They were terrified and cried out to BenKane. They said to Ben, "Was it because there were no graves in the Sporum that you brought us to the new forum to die? What have you done to us by bringing us out of the Sporum? Didn't we say to you in the Sporum, 'Leave us alone; let us serve Maxis'? It would have been better for us to serve the SM's than to die on this forum!" BenKane answered the people, "Do not be afraid. Stand firm and you will see the deliverance I will bring you today. The SM's you see today you will never see again. I will fight for you; you need only to be still." Then the Godcone said to Ben, "Why are you crying out to me? Tell the emoticones to move on. Raise your mudkip and stretch out your hand over the internet to divide the internet so that the emoticones can go through it. I will harden the hearts of the SMs so that they will go in after them. And I will gain glory through Slime and all his SM's, through his banhammers and his blackbirds. The SM's will know that we are the Emoticones when we gain glory through Slime, his banhammers and his blackbirds." Then the Godcone, who had been traveling in front of the emoticones, withdrew and went behind them. A pillar of cloud also moved from in front and stood behind them, coming between the armies of Slime and Ben. Throughout the night the cloud brought darkness to the one side and light to the other side; so neither went near the other all night long. Then Benkane stretched out his hand over the internet, and all that night Ben drove the internet back with a strong east wind. The internetz were divided, and the emoticones went through the internet, with a wall of memes on their right and on their left. The SM's pursued them, and all Slime's SM's and banhammers and blackbirds followed them into the internet. During the last watch of the night the Godcone looked down from the pillar of fire and cloud at the SM army and threw it into confusion. He made the shafts of their banhammers come off so that they had difficulty swinging. And the Sm's said, "Let's get away from the emoticones! Benkane is never gonna give you up, Never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around and desert you, Never gonna make you cry, Never gonna say goodbye, Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you. We're no strangers to love. You know the rules and so do I. A full commitment's what I'm thinking of. You wouldn't get this from any other guy. I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling. Gotta make you understand. Never gonna give you up, Never gonna let you down, Never gonna run around and desert you, Never gonna make you cry, Never gonna say goodbye, Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you. Category:Sporum members Category:Demigod